


Freak

by Emilywemily



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adrian Mellon Lives, Friendship, Mentioned Bill Denbrough, Mentioned Eddie Kaspbrak, Neibolt Richie Tozier, but it’s still Richie he just can’t talk so he writes instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywemily/pseuds/Emilywemily
Summary: I heard “cradles” again by sub urban and got this idea. I was like “what if Adrien is rescued by Richie who was turned into neibolt Richie? And together they navigate a maze built by IT to escape so adrien can be and Richie can return to normal?” And I was like “hell yeah im writing that!”So that’s essentially what this is.
Relationships: Adrian Mellon & Richie Tozier, Don Hagarty/Adrian Mellon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Freak

Adrien woke up groggily. His head hurt and he smelt like shit. Literally. Wait, was he in a sewer? That would explain the echoey dripping and the smell.

He tried to move but was stuck. “The fuck? Hello! Anyone!” He called out “Don!” No response.. He felt a chill as he looked around him. Yep. Definitely the sewer. “this is so _not_ how I wanted to spend my date.” He complained to himself. he began calling out until he heard something. he heard a scuttling noise. “Hello?” He called out more quietly this time. He felt his heart began to beat a little faster, was that one of the attackers? No.. they would have killed him by now. He was sure of it. Pulling the ropes that tied his hands and arms together he looked around frantically for a weapon he could use. Nothing. At least, not anything he could reach. “ _OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod Oh. My. god.”_ He whisper screamed to himself. out of the shadows a shape emerged. Tall and thin, white eyes glinting in the dark. The figure began slowly approaching. And then picking up speed. Adrien suppressed a scream and shut his eyes tight. Slowly opening them to see something horrific. 

it was a boy. But it wasn’t. His eyes were glowing white, his skin a pale blue. Maggots writhed out of holes that came by ripped flesh. But by far the worst was his mouth. _Oh god his mouth._ Stitches crossed over one another sewing it completely shut, blood pooling in the corners. The _thing_ put a finger to its lips, indicating for Adrien to stay silent.

The boy undid his ropes, offering a hand which Adrien reluctantly took. “Uuuuummmmm” Adrien pulled a confused face. Swallowing hard before saying “Ummm, thanks?” The boy nodded before pulling out a notepad and a pen from his pocket. He wrote “ _I’m Richie...I’m here to help but For fuck sake stay quiet”_ Adrien took a step back eyes darting for places to run too. He couldn’t find anywhere. He laughed nervously. The boy..Richie...gripped his hand, tilting his head slowly to the left. He blinked at Adrien. Adrien pulled his hand away successfully before making a break for it. He ran with his throat dry and his heart beat wringing in his ears. He skidded into a pipe, but just before he could hit his head he felt a hand grab his hoodie. Letting out a Shaky breath he slowly looked round to see Richie with a firm grip on his hoodie, before letting go and raising his hands up in a manor of surrender, eyes widening at the same time almost apologetically. He once again began writing. “ _I can help you.. im not gonna hurt you or anything. Just calm down? Like we_ _get it I look like a nightmare demon ok thanks.”_ So the kid had a sense of humour? That relaxed Adrien, it made the boy seem...more human.

”I’m adrien Mellon. I..” he swallowed nervously, lowering his voice before continuing. “ I was on a date and some group of kids attacked us, next thing I know I’m covered in piss water with a walking ‘child’s play’ reference. No offense..Richie?” The kid flipped him off which surprised him before writing on his paper “ _is your girlfriend ok? And did they hurt you?”_ The sincerity from something..or someone who looked so horrifying provided Adrien with Immense Amount of relief. “ boyfriend actually. And I’m kinda stuck in the sewers with the maggot infested version of slappy so..” the kid looked shocked then annoyed at the man in front of him, then wrote “ _fuck of before I go into detail about what I did to your mom last night”_ adrien cringed. The boy then wrote something else. “ _We need to hurry, if you want to see your boyfriend again we need to move before IT comes back.”_ “Before what comes back?” “ _The thing that brought you here, it’ll kill you if it gets the chance.”_ Adrien froze. Richie grabbed his arm, yanking him towards a small tunnel he hadn’t noticed before. As the two began to climb in, a voice rang clear as day. Richie backed up in the tunnel, instinctively grabbing onto Adrian and cowering a little. “Step right up folks! Step rrrright up!” The voice said cheerfully rolling his R’s. “Let’s see how many is in our audience!” Adrien looked at Richie who said nothing. “Don’t you wanna play with the clown some more, puppet?” It taunted. Richie let go of Adrian and stepped out of the pipe, running over to grab a metal weapon to assist them from the trash pile. He then ran back nodding at Adrien to do the same. “Shit...” Adrien muttered before chasing after the boy as they both felt a presence behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Richie has been there a LOOOOONNNGGG time so If he is a little more creepy Than usual that’s why.


End file.
